


Only A Matter of Time

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: In response to a prompt on Tumblr: "(pre-relationship)How do you think the Alistair would react to walking in on Amell while she was changing?"





	Only A Matter of Time

The rooms in the Gnawed Noble Tavern were not the coziest ever, but they were much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground outside, or worse - sleeping at The Pearl.  The group had decided to stay the night and get some rest before heading out of Denerim toward Lake Calenhad.  Alistair hoped that he would be able to make a stop at his sister’s house.  It was hard to believe that he actually had a sister.  Would she be as wonderful as he imagined? **  
**

He exited his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, to see Morrigan and Leliana already awake, the former doing her best to ignore the emphatic conversation of the latter of the latter. Their fearless leader must have still been in her rooms, or perhaps she was outside in the market. Alistair walked toward the end of the hallway where Lucia had slept  to see that the door to her room was open.

“Hey Luce,” he announced as he entered the room so that he wouldn’t give her a start if she were still in there.

Of course, she was.  She stood at the edge of her bed, completely naked except for the undergarments that covered her… parts.  He immediately looked away, feeling the heat rise to his face.  Maker, why did bad things always happen to him?  She was going to think he was some sort of dirty lecher.

“What do you need, Alistair,” she asked, seemingly unfazed.  He wasn’t looking but he could hear the rustle of fabric as if she were pulling on her robes.

“I…um. I was just going to see if you were ready to head out,” he explained, turning to face away from her completely, “Your door was open and I didn’t realize you were getting dressed.  I am so so sorry.  I didn’t mean to -”

“Alistair, it’s fine,” Lucia interjected as she touched his shoulder.  He looked up to see she was completely clothed now, and was in the process of tying back her long, dark hair.

“You’re not even flustered,” he remarked, in disbelief.

“Why would I be?”

“I don’t know, probably because I saw you naked.”

“A lot of people have seen me naked,” she said matter-of-factly, “It’s not a big deal.”

 _Not a big deal_ , she said. She needed to speak for herself.

“Really now? Exactly how many people have to see you naked before you’re just comfortable with it?

“We had little privacy in the Circle,” Lucia explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to lace up her boots, “As apprentices, our beds were all in one large room, constantly under templar surveillance. I  _had_  no choice but to get used to it.”

“Oh,” Alistair muttered, guilt from his pointed remark filling his mind, “I had no idea.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she reassured him as she stood up and picked up her staff that leaned against one of the bed posts, and walked toward the door, “Besides, it was only a matter of time before you saw me naked, anyway.”

She moved past him, exiting into the hallway, and leaving him agape at her remark.  He had no idea how to respond to that.  Was she serious? What did she mean.

“Relax, Alistar. I’m kidding,” she said, popping her head back into the room, “Now come on.  Let’s go meet this sister of yours.”


End file.
